poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. Opening/Meeting Eric Staufer (The film starts at a beaker that is boiling and the title reads "Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase" and an elderly scientist who is examining a chemical in a test tube, who is still confused and leaves walking out of two rooms and went into a computer lab with two scientists) Professor Kaufman: Any progress, Eric? Eric Staufer: Sorry, Professor Kaufman. There's still something wrong with the program. Professor Kaufman: Well, we can't do any more experiments with the lasers on, until you boys fix it. Bill McLemore: We know, we know. Hey, wait! I found something! (The computer flashes, then the laser is been activated) Professor Kaufman: Who turned on the laser?! Bill and Eric: Not me! Professor Kaufman: Shut it down! Bill McLemore: I can't! It's not responding! (Then the laser beamed a strange blue figure, they gasped, and the blue figure laughs, as it heads towards them) Professor Kaufman: What is that? Eric Staufer: I was hoping you know, Professor. (Phantom Virus begins to absorb the computer data) Bil McLemore: Look! He's absorbing all of computer data. Professor Kaufman: Call security! (The virus made a phone come to life and then the wires grab Eric's arm. Kaufman and Bill tries to help him free then they see the virus walking closer to them, doing an evil laugh) (Later in the morning, we see the Mystery Machine on the nice road) Shaggy Rogers: Like, are we there yet, Fred? Fred Jones: I told you, Shaggy, soon. Shaggy Rogers: But you said that an hour ago, man. Daphne Blake: '''It's so nice of Eric to show his video game. - - - - '''Fred Jones: Doesn't surprise me. Back at high school they practically lived in a computer lab. Right, Velma? Velma Dinkley: Yep, he's one smart cookie. Scooby-Doo: Cookie? Cookie! Velma Dinkley: Sorry, Scooby. Figure of speech. Scooby-Doo: Aww. Shaggy Rogers: Cheer up, Scoob. When we get there, we'll get to play the game Eric designed. I bet it's way cooler than this one. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, cooler! Fred Jones: Imagine a computer game starting all of us. Velma Dinkley: Solving mysteries in cyber chase. (As Shaggy continues playing his video game his player got destroy by the evil ship as it shows "GAME OVER") Shaggy Rogers: Like I hope I do better on Eric's game than this one. (The heroes laughs as we cut to the state university) Officer Wembley: Hey! Where do you think your going? Velma Dinkley: To visit our friend Eric Staufer. He's a student here. Officer Wembly: Not if you're not on my list. Fred Jones: It should be under "Fred Jones". Officer Wembly: Is this whole group with you? Fred Jones: Yes, sir. Officer Wembly: Including the dog? Scooby-Doo: Dog? Where? Officer Wembley: '''And these kids and their animals? '''Ash Ketchum: '''There called Pokémon. - - '''Officer Wembly: There you are. But just so you know......I don't like a bunch of punks running around my university. Daphne Blake: Your university? (While Officer Wembly is still talking, Scooby takes his hat and starting copying him) Officer Wembly: It might as well be. I've been here for 20 years. And there's never been any trouble on my watch. I'm the head of security. Wembley's the name. (Velma, Daphne, and Fred quietly giggles at Scooby and Scooby laughs quietly) Velma Dinkley: Twenty years is an impressive record. Officer Wembly: You bet it is. I want to make sure that it stays... (He realizes his hat is gone and then spots Scooby with his hat. Scooby-Doo giggles) Officer Wembly: A wise guy, eh? I'm keeping a special eye on you, pooch! Scooby-Doo: Rooch? Shaggy Rogers: Like, Scooby's just playing, officer. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, sorry. Fred Jones: We just need some help finding the computer lab. Officer Wembly: The lab is three buildings down on the left. Fred Jones: Thanks. Officer Wembly: And keep your dog off the grass. Scooby-Doo: Huh? (Scoffs) (Scooby leaves as well as Officer Wembly does) - - - - - Daphne Blake: Wow, Eric, this lab is one groovy setup. Clemont: Nice lab. I’m a fan of science. Eric Staufer: Yeah. We like it too. (Shaggy and Scooby are about to eat tomatoes) Bill McLemore: You don't want to eat those. Because they're grown in radioactive soil. Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! (Shaggy rubs his hands on his shirt and Scooby does the same thing too) Eric Staufer: Everyone, this is my lab partner, Bill McLemore. Fred Jones: Nice to meet you. Velma Dinkley: Thanks for keeping Shaggy and Scooby from glowing in the dark. Eric Staufer: We'll go to dinner after the tour. Iris: Yeah, just be patient. Shaggy Rogers: But first, can you show us your new video game? Scoob and I have been dying to play it. Professor Kaufman: No one is playing the game until we get rid of our problem. Eric Staufer: Professor Kaufman, I'd like you to meet the mystery gang, Ash and his friends I based my game on. Fred, Daphne and Velma: Oh, hi! Fred Jones: Nice to meet you. Ash Ketchum: It's nice to meet you, too. Professor Kaufman: The famous Mystery, Inc and the Pokémon gang too. Shaggy Rogers: And that's Scooby-Doo. (Scooby begins to mess around with the glass seeing funny faces) Professor Kaufman: Yes, well. It looks like you showed up just in time for a mystery. Velma Dinkley: A mystery? Fred Jones: Why? What happened? Mallow: Mind telling us what's going on? Eric Staufer: This is a hyper-energy laser. We've been using it to break down actual objects and project them into cyberspace. Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! You mean you can transport objects from the real world into the computer world? Professor Kaufman: Precisely, young lady. Daphne Blake: That's fantastic! Sophocles: That is so awesome! Clemont: Impressive. Eric Staufer: It was, until the laser beamed a monster into our world last night. Shaggy, Scooby, Lillie and Sophocles: A monster?! (They run off and then hide behind the desk) Cilan: Did you say a monster? Eric Staufer: Yes, the laser beamed a computer virus right here into this lab. Bill McLemore: A really freaky-looking thing. Eric Staufer: He whipped out all the data from our computers by just walking near them. Professor Kaufman: This virus is also able to control and manipulate electrical objects. Daphne Blake: But where did it come from? Bill McLemore: Eric's computer game. Velma Dinkley: Computer viruses don't just appear. They have to be created by someone. Eric Staufer: But I didn't create it! Professor Kaufman: I'm sure it wasn't Mr. Staufer here. But whoever created this virus is in serious trouble. Our civilization is so dependent on technology...... (Grabs the broken phone and throws it in the garbage) that this virus is a threat to the entire world. Fred Jones: Can you show us how the laser works? Professor Kaufman: You can show them the demo, but don't start the game! Eric Staufer: Yes, sir. (Eric programs his computer screen to show the video game) Shaggy Rogers: Like, check it out! We're digital! Scooby-Doo: Reah! Rigital! Eric Staufer: We used the game to extrapolate 3-D data into quantum particles. From there, it's child's play to reintegrate molecular structure in virtual space. May: I'm confused. Velma Dinkley: Of course, it's so simple! All: It is? Dawn: How's that? Velma Dinkley: He used the Scooby game as the location in cyberspace to store physical objects. Daphne Blake: And you're sure the virus came from the game? Eric Staufer: Unfortunately, yes. Bill McLemore: There's no virus in my baseball game, and it's more entertaining. (Bill plays the game) Computer voice: Batter up! Strike one! Bill McLemore: Now, this is a game you can get into. Fred Jones: That's really cool, Bill. I'm a huge baseball fan myself. Ash Ketchum: '''Me too, Bill. '''Bill McLemore: You have good taste, guys. I think it's the greatest sport in the world. Shaggy Rogers: Baseball's okay...... but it doesn't have Scooby and me in it. Scooby-Doo: That's right! Ash Ketchum: So talk to us, Eric. How does your game work? Eric Staufer: The Scooby game has 10 levels. You battle monsters or villains while trying to find Scooby Snacks on each level. May: Wow! 10 levels? That's a lot! Scooby-Doo: Oh, boy! Scooby Snacks! Eric Staufer: Okay, Professor. (They activate the laser and they beamed the Scooby-Snacks and it disappeared) Bill McLemore: Now, check out the monitor. (Then the Scooby Snacks appeared on the monitor screen) Fred Jones: Cool! Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! Clemont: Prodigious! Ash Ketchum: Science is so awesome! Yugi Moto: Amazing! Daphne Blake: I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes! Shaggy Rogers: Like, I don't believe it either. We didn't even get one Scooby Snack. Professor Kaufman: Eric and Bill are sure to win the $250,000 grand prize...... at the international science fair. Fred Jones: Wow, that's some prize. Professor Kaufman: It'll be a reward for their talent and hard work on the laser project. Eric Staufer: We couldn't have done it without you, Professor Kaufman. You should share the reward too. Professor Kaufman: No, no. As a teacher, being able to guide young minds...to their full potential is reward enough, Eric. Shaggy Rogers: Speaking of rewards, is it possible to get the Scooby Snacks out of the game? (Eric then programs the laser to get the Scooby Snacks out of the game, and back into the real world.) Shaggy Rogers: Groovy! Scooby-Doo: Oh, boy! (They rush to the Scooby Snacks and fight over it) Shaggy Rogers: Hey, that's mine! Scooby-Doo: No, mine! Shaggy Rogers: Mine! Fred Jones: Is that the way the virus came out of the game, Eric? Eric Staufer: Yeah. It was pretty scary. Daphne Blake: If it's just a computer virus, what harm can it do in our world? Professor Kaufman: From what we observed the last night, this virus has the potential to steal every computer program in the world. Bill McLemore: And the virus made the telephone come to life, which attacked Eric. (Eric pulled down his sleeve to show everyone a bandage on his arm as they gasp in horror then the flashback starts) Bill McLemore: It kept coming toward us and we couldn't stop it. (Professor Kaufman through a stapler at it but it has no effect) Professor Kaufman: When I held up a magnetic bar in defense...... (The virus gets scared) it seemed to have an adverse effect on ze virus. (He points the magnet to the virus and it weakened him) Bill McLemore: Yeah. It seemed like the magnet weakened him. Like kryptonite to Superman. (The Phantom Virus flees as the flashback ends) Velma Dinkley: Wow! Daphne Blake: Creepy! Serena: Oh my. Bill McLemore: The security guards checked the campus, but couldn't find him anywhere. Professor Kaufman: I suspect that he is still in this building somewhere. Scooby and Shaggy: Still here? (gulp) Velma Dinkley: No more arguing, boys. Scooby and Shaggy: Uh? Velma Dinkley: So what can we do to help, Eric? Eric Staufer: If you can lure the Phantom Virus into the lab, I can use the laser to beam him back into cyberspace. Shaggy Rogers: Great. Like, you want us to be virus bait? Like, no way, man. Scooby-Doo: Uh-uh. Velma Dinkley: Would you do it for a Scooby Snack? Scooby-Doo: Yeah, yeah. Shaggy Rogers: Hold on, Scoob. Only one Scooby Snack to go chase a phantom? I don't think so. Velma Dinkley: What if I gave you each two Scooby Snacks? Shaggy Rogers: Okay, you got a deal. Velma Dinkley: Go long, guys! (She throws them in the air and Scooby and Shaggy catches them with their mouths and eats them) Shaggy Rogers: This place is so big, we'll probably never see this virus anyway. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. Velma Dinkley: How do we capture the Phantom Virus once we find him? Professor Kaufman: The Phantom Virus is composed of electromagnetic energy. Get close enough to him with one of these super-magnets......and it will render him helpless. (The strong gravity lifts the paper pins as Scooby flees in terror and hides under the desk) Velma Dinkley: Be careful, Scooby. Those are pretty strong magnets. Duke Devlin: Yeah, you almost got yourself killed. Scooby-Doo: Sorry! Fred Jones: Now let's really put them to the test. Eric Staufer: I knew I could count on you guys. Joey Wheeler: Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going! Encounter from the Phantom Virus/Splitting up to look for the Phantom Virus (???) ??? Moon Level (Then the gang gets virtually are on the Moon) Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! It looks like we've been beamed into Eric's computer game. (Back at the lab) Bill McLemore: What? Eric Staufer: The laser's been fired. Officer Wembly: At that Phantom Virus, I hope. (Bill access the computer) Bill McLemore: I don't think so. Look here. Your friends have been transported into cyberspace! (Both gasped) Officer Wembly: So? Throw a switch or something and get them out. Eric Staufer: The game doesn't work that way. They have to play through all the levels to get out. Officer Wembly: You're kidding me. Professor Kaufman: I wish he was. Bill McLemore: Until they can get out by winning every level of the game...... the danger in there can be very real. Officer Wembly: Danger? (Back at the moon level) Shaggy Rogers: Check this out. I'm, like, a superhero! Velma Dinkley: Be careful, Shaggy. There's less gravity on the moon. Serena Tsukino: Yeah, you might hurt yourself. Shaggy Rogers: (Lifts a giant rock) Look! It's super Shaggy! (He threw the rock away) Daphne Blake: Scooby, could you get Shaggy back here before he hurts himself? Scooby-Doo: Okay. Scooby-Dooby-Doo! (tries to catch Shaggy, but missed) Huh? Shaggy Rogers: Nice try, Scoob! Like, catch me if you can. Cilan: Shaggy, watch out! (He bumbs into a blouder) '-' Fred Jones: Shaggy are you alright? '-' Shaggy Rogers: I think so. But I made an important discovery. Daphne Blake: What's that? Shaggy Rogers: In this video game, you can get hurt. Velma Dinkley: Or worse. We'd better be careful. Fred Jones: Velma's right. Eric said this game has creatures and who knows what else. Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! I know who! (Points up in the distance) (Phantom Virus and the villains are here) Daphne Blake: Oh no! Velma Dinkley: He must've gotten beamed into the game too! (Phantom Virus laughs as Scooby gets scared and runs in terror) - - - - - - - - - - - Fred Jones: Oh no. They're not alone. (Then some space creeps appeared out of nowhere bouncing toward the heroes) Phantom Virus: Let's play ball! Shaggy Rogers: Like, let's not! - - (They jump away in fear) Daphne Blake: I thought we were chasing him. Fred Jones: Back at the lab, we were. - Velma Dinkley: But here in the game, he's got friends. Shaggy Rogers: They don't look very friendly to me. (They hid behind the moon rock) Velma Dinkley: I think we lost them. - - - - Velma Dinkley: You know, getting beamed into cyber space may not be such a bad thing. Shaggy Rogers: How's that, Velma? Scooby-Doo: Yeah! Velma Dinkley: Maybe if we play along, we can find out who created this virus. Fred Jones: Right! Maybe we can find some clues. Velma Dinkley: Remember what Eric said? We need to find the box of Scooby Snacks. Shaggy Rogers: And, like, there it is! Daphne Blake: '''Wow, that was easy. '''Shaggy Rogers: It's only the first level of the game. It's supposed to be easy. Phantom Virus: Over there! Daphne Blake: Oh no! Here they come! - Bill McLemore: ''' - '''Scooby-Doo: Look! A moon rover! Fred Jones: A moon rover! Shaggy Rogers: And what a cool paint job! Fred Jones: Come on, guys! (They get on the moon rover and drives off) Fred Jones: This thing needs new shocks! Daphne Blake: As long as it gets us away from those moon goons, who cares? Shaggy Rogers: Oh, no! They've got a set of wheels too! (The villains in their own rover chases them, and the Phantom Virus zaps them) Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Daphne Blake: '''Step on it, Freddy! There gaining on us! '''Fred Jones: I am! But this is it's fast as it goes! (The Phantom Virus his laser and hits the wheel of the Moon Rover) Shaggy Rogers: Man, he got us! Velma Dinkley: '''It's okay, guys. The Scooby Snacks are right there. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Oh, boy! Scooby Snacks! Scooby-Dooby-Doo! '''Daphne Blake: Go, Scooby, go! '-' '-' Shaggy Rogers: Uh-oh. Scooby-Doo: '''Yikes! (The moon rover trips and crashes on the ground) '''Phantom Virus: Stop that dog! (The moon ghosts go after Scooby) Shaggy Rogers: Come on, Scoob! You can do it, pal! Scooby-Doo: Hi! Velma Dinkley: Watch out! Daphne Blake: Careful, Scooby! (Scooby-Doo ducked, the two moon ghost hit each other in their heads, and Scooby grabs the Scooby Snacks, and then it disappeared) Scooby-Doo: Huh? (He disappears) Ash and Dawn: What? Daphne Blake: What happened to...? (They all disappear as well) Coliseum Level (Now they heroes teleported to the next level as the white background changes to the Colosseum level) All: What? Daphne Blake: Where are we now? Velma Dinkley: If I'm not mistaken, we're inside the Roman colosseum. Scooby: Colosseum? Shaggy Rogers: '''Like where they play football? '''Velma Dinkley: Not exactly. In ancient Rome, people used to gather in the Colosseum to watch all kinds of events. Shaggy Rogers: '''You mean like sports and music? '''Fred Jones: '''Yeah, they did that too. But the Colosseum is famous as the place where Romans feed people to the lions for lunch. '''Scooby-Doo and Calumon: Lions?! - - Daphne Blake: '''Well, it looks deserted now. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Speaking of lunch, we didn't even get to keep the Scooby Snacks from the Moon level. '''Scooby-Doo: Aww. Shaggy Rogers: '''Don't worry, Scoob. I bet there's a concession stand somewhere. '''Max: '''They don’t have concession stands in these times. '''Fred Jones: What's this? Iris: What are these white lines for? (Shaggy goes to the white line) Shaggy Rogers: Like it's chalk. Scooby-Doo: Rikes! Rirus! (Then the Phantom Virus and the villains were there out of nowhere) Phantom Virus: Welcome to Level 2, game players. Where things get a little tougher. But first, let us introduce you... to the home team! (The Phantom Virus broke the chains opening door to bring out three skeleton warriors as they yell) Bonnie: Where did they come from!? Shaggy Rogers: Those guys looks like they got a bone to pick! Huh, Scoob? Scooby-Doo: Uh-huh! Cilan: '''And we’re next. - '''Fred Jones: Don't worry gang, we can beat those meatless gladiators. Phantom Virus: And now, for the home team's mascot! (The Phantom Virus broke the chains opening door to bring out a lion, that has the Scooby Snacks in his mouth) Daphne Blake: The lion's got the Scooby Snacks! Clemont: No, no, no, no, no, no! Java: Java no like. Shaggy Rogers: You know, for once I'm not in a mood for Scooby-Snax! Scooby-Doo: Me either! (The lion runs to the center of the stadium and places the Scooby-Snax) Infinite: Get them! (The lion and Infinite's replicas charges to the heroes) Scooby-Doo: (Screams and runs) Ash Ketchum: Run! Daphne Blake: Good idea guys! Velma Dinkley: Come on, Shaggy! (The gladiator throws a net and it tangled up Shaggy) All: Shaggy! (They go to him) Daphne Blake: Are you alright, Shaggy? Shaggy Rogers: Yeah, but I'm really tangled up. (The villains continues to charge them) Scooby-Doo: A chariot. ???: A Roman chariot! That's a good idea! Fred Jones: Good thinking, Scoob! Scooby-Doo: Thank you. Shaggy Rogers: YIIIIKES!!! Faster, Scoob! Faster! (Scooby runs carring the chariot while the gladiators shouts and chases them) Shaggy Rogers: Yikes! Like, hit the turbo, Scoob! (He zooms) Fred Jones: Good work, guys! You handle the gladiators, the others will handle their past enemies, and we'll take care of this lion. Daphne Blake: How exactly are we going to do that? Clemont: Time to do a rodeo. Brock: Oh yeah, a bull fight. Only that there's a lion instead of a bull. Fred Jones: Give me your jacket. Daphne Blake: But I just bought this. Velma Dinkley: Daphne! Daphne Blake: Oh, all right. Here. (She gives her jacket to Fred) Fred Jones: I know this isn't red, but it'll have to do. (Lion charges towards him) Fred Jones: Turro! Turro! Gladiator Lion: Turro? Where? Fred Jones: Leo! Leo! (The lion charges as Fred moves away) Fred Jones: Ole! Velma Dinkley: That was too close. Daphne Blake: I have an idea. (Daphne, Velma and Tara opens the doors) Fred Jones: Leo! Leo! (The lion charges, but Fred moves away again as the lion runs into the door) Daphne Blake and Tara Duncan: Now! (They close the door trapping the lion) Fred Jones: Way to go, guys! Velma Dinkley: Thanks. This will hold him. Daphne Blake: (kisses Fred on the cheek) That was very brave, Freddy. Fred Jones: Thanks. Here's your jacket. Velma Dinkley: Shaggy and Scooby need our help! Come on! (Scooby continues to carry the chariot as he runs. But the gladiator cut the wheel off and then Shaggy fell from it and the roll and they get dizzy. Then, they see the gladiators heading toward them) Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! (They run off making the cloud of dust and the gladiators cough) Fred Jones: Good going, guys! Shaggy Rogers: Yeah, whatever. '-' Fred Jones: Keep those gladiators busy just a little bit longer. I'll get the Scooby Snacks. Shaggy Rogers: That's easy for you to say, man. Scooby-Doo: '''Yeah! '''Velma Dinkley: Try to lead them up into the stands. Shaggy Rogers: Like, I don't think we have the energy. (spears landed the ground) Shaggy Rogers: But, maybe we do! Fred Jones: (hands them the spears) Here. Shaggy Rogers: What are we supposed to do with these? Fred Jones: Use them to pole-vault over the wall. Shaggy Rogers: Like, and then what? Never mind. (They pole-vault over the wall to the stands and the gladiators follow them to the Emperor's stand. Shaggy and Scooby come in disguise) Shaggy Rogers: Friends, Romans, and spooky gladiators, all hail emperor Scooby! (The skeleton warriors bows down to him, as Scooby and Shaggy looked at each other knowing their plan worked. They walked away as Shaggy's foot accidentally caught Scooby's clothes and falls off) Scooby-Doo: Uh-oh! (The skeleton warriors notices them as they're about to attack. The heroes quickly grabs a box of Scooby-Snax as they become green digital again. Next the skeleton warriors prepares to attack Scooby and Shaggy, but they become digital and disappears as their swords aiming at them misses) Dinosaur Level - - - - - - Velma Dinkley: Oh, no! This is a prehistoric jungle! - - - - Shaggy Rogers: What's that?! Dawn: Look! (They look to see Phantom Virus riding on a red T-Rex) Phantom Virus: How's this for a heavy hitter? Velma Dinkley: Jinkies, he's riding a T-Rex! Clemont: And it's heading this way! Ash Ketchum: Run for it, guys! Fred Jones: Let's head for those trees! It's thick for him to follow! "Hello, Cyberdream"/Final Level - - - - - - - - - - - - (In the Japan level, when the heroes appeared, Ash and his friends are in ninja outfits.) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The Heroes Enter the Final Level/The Heroes Meet the Mystery Inc. Cyber Counterparts (???) - Fred Jones: Uh, might be a little early for a celebration, gang. Max: What do you mean, Fred? Fred Jones: Look. (Everyone gasps and realized they are still in the game) Shaggy Rogers: Aw, man. We're still in the game! And I thought we were home free. Scooby: Reah. (To the lab) Bill McLemore: Okay, they made it to the last level! Eric: But this one's the toughest of them all. No player has ever won it. Not even me. They have to take whatever they do to survive. (Later in the game) - - Fred Jones: Hey. Let's see if that woman knows where it is. (They go to the woman) Daphne Blake: Excuse us, ma'am, we were wondering... (The hooded "woman" revealed its face as none other than the Phantom Virus) Phantom Virus: Surprise! (Everyone screams) Yami Yugi: (exclaims in shock) Ash Ketchum: It's the Phantom Virus again! Phantom Virus: Welcome to the final level. You're in the major leagues now. - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: (shocked) Two Mystery Inc. gangs?! Joey Wheeler: Don't be ridiculous. How can there be two-- (sees the two groups, reacts in shock) --Mystery Inc. gangs?! () Two Shaggys: Zoinks Shaggy Rogers: You're me! Cyber Shaggy Rogers: And like you're me! - - - - - Seto Kaiba: Scrappy would never believe this. - - - - - - - - - The Heroes arrive at the Carnival/Creeper, Jaguaro, Gator Ghoul, Tar Monster and Old Iron Face appears (???) Final Battle/Leaving the Game (???) - - - - - - The Mystery Revealed/Ending (Now on Earth, the gang appeared back in the lab) - - - - '''Professor Kauffman: '''Vat? Me? But I’m a scientist. I dedicated my life to my students und this university. - - - - - - - - (Later at the soda shop) '''Eric Staufer: '''I want to thank you for getting rid of that Phantom Virus. Lunch is on me, guys. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''In that case I will have another cheeseburger. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Two cheeseburgers. '''Eric Staufer: '''No problem. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Toonwriter